Wanna see your smile again
by ciocarlie
Summary: -"Kau ingin menghentikanku?" Kata-kata terakhir itu hanya membuatku terdiam. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu?


_**Cio : sialan... Lyn ga tanggung2 nih minta gw collab 2 fic =w=**_

_**Kozu : salah sendiri lemah ma ade ndiri!**_

_**Cio : yah namanya juga ade gw satu-satunya... *mojok***_

_**Kiri : tapi jadinya fic sensei sendiri yang terlantar!**_

_**Cio : udah-udah! Sekarang ini yang gw bikin itu Req dari Kurea Cavallone ;) dia pernah minta bikin fic D18 plus primo generationnya xD**_

_**Kozu : emang Cavallone ada primo gennya?**_

_**Cio : makanya, gw make yang dari Another story of Vongola aja xD Alfonso Cavallone xD**_

_**Kiri : =w="**_

_**Cio : ya udah, silahkan monggo dibaca~**_

**Title :** Wanna see your smile again

**Rated :** K

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Pairing :** D18 & OCxA

**Disclaimed** : Wannasee your smile again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, OC

**'Mungkin kita sudah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu... Tetapi, bukankah kita sudah memperbaikinya dikehidupan ini?'**

**~Alfonso Cavallone (OC)**

_"_Alaude, kau disini!" Seorang berambut cokelat dan memiliki mata berwarna kuning itu hanya tersenyum kepada sang Primo Cloud Guardian Vongola itu. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"..." Alaude hanya diam dan melihat kearah sang Primo Cavallone. Alfonso Cavallone, primo Cavallone sudah 1 tahun bekerja sama dengan keluarga Vongola. Dan selama 1 tahun itulah semua guardian (terkecuali Alaude) menyadari kalau Al memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang Cloud Guardian.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu...?" Alaude hanya mendeathglare laki-laki yang ada didepannya. "Seperti orang bodoh saja..." Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ada didepannya.

"Jahatnya... Aku ingin selalu tersenyum didepanmu, itu saja..." Al hanya berjalan dan mengelus kepala Alaude dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar... Seperti orang bodoh saja..." Alaude melihat kearah Al sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. "Mau apa kau kemari..."

"Mau temani aku berjalan?"

"..." Alaude lagi-lagi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Al. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening dan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. "Kau... Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku Al?"

"Sepertinya..." Al melihat kearah langit-langit mencari tahu jawaban pertanyaan Al. "Tepat setahun..." Jawabnya santai.

"Dan apakah aku akan menerima ajakanmu pergi ketika aku bekerja?"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak pernah menerima ajakanku kecuali Giotto menyuruhmu..." Al hanya menunjuk tangannya saja.

"Lalu, apakah kau berfikir sekarang aku akan menerima ajakanmu?" Al hanya menggaruk dagunya dan berfikir.

"Jadi... Kau mau?"

"Tidak..." Alaude menjawab singkat sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sudah 3 kali terhenti karena orang didepannya.

"Ayolah Alaude..." Al hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Keluar... Sekarang..." Alaude mendeathglare Al membuatnya hanya jawdrop dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah pekerjaanmu selesai Alaude~" Al hanya tersenyum dan berlalu dari ruangan Alaude.

_Tersenyumlah..._

_Tersenyumlah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan..._

_Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah ada lagi disampingmu..._

_"Alaude, kau disini!" _Mendengar suara asing yang memanggil seseorang, membuat Hibari Kyouya sang ketua disiplin komite melihat kearah depan. Ia melihat pintu ruangannya yang terlihat sepi. Tetapi, ia sangat yakin merasakan seseorang berbicara dengan orang lain tepat didepannya.

Tetapi, siapa Alaude...?

"Kyouya!" Baru saja beberapa menit ia termenung karena suara itu, seseorang yang sama menyebalkannya dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari Haneuma..."

"Ayolah Kyouya, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu..." Dino tersenyum dan melihat kearah Hibari. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap bertemu Hibari.

_"Sangat mirip... Senyumannya, semuanya... Sangat mirip dengannya..."_ Suara lain terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Hibari. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak melihat kearah Dino.

"Kau sakit Kyouya...?"

"Tidak..." Hibari hanya menggeleng dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. "Aku baik-baik saja... Kau mau apa Haneuma?"

"Mau berjalan denganku?"

...

"Huh?" Hibari melihat iris mata cokelat milik sang don Cavallone itu. Dino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah sang Cloud Guardian.

"Kau terlalu sibuk belakangan ini..." Dino hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan melihat kearah Hibari. "Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu beristirahat..."

"..."

_"Kau menginginkannya bukan? Kau menginginkan dirimu selalu bersamanya..." _Suara itu hanya bisa membuatnya terdiam. Bukan karena ia kesal, tetapi karena suara itu benar. Ia selalu ingin bersama dengan Dino, karena ia sangat jarang tidak bersama orang-orang yang kau katakan herbivore itu.

"T-tetapi kalau kau tidak mau-"

"Tidak..." Hibari menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya, menghampiri Dino. "Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun... Hanya untuk hari ini..." Jawab Hibari membuat wajah Dino memerah dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih... Kyouya..."

===KHR===

"Kau bodoh ya..." Laki-laki berambut krem itu hanya menatap dingin laki-laki yang sekarang terbaring diatas tempat tidur itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh perban dan juga luka-luka lecet. "Menerjang ketengah jalan untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil... Dan sekarang, kau sendiri yang tertabrak kereta kuda..."

"K-kenapa kau ada disini Alaude? !" Al yang masih terluka hanya mundur dan akan menjauhi Alaude. Tetapi, lukanya membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Giotto menyuruhku untuk menjengukmu..." Jawab Alaude sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan badannya. "Jadi, kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu?"

"Soalnya... Anak kecil itu tidak melihat ada kereta kuda..." Al menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Lagipula kalau anak kecil yang tertabrak bisa tewas kan?"

"Jadi... Kau memilih untuk menolong anak itu agar selamat dengan kompensasi kau tewas?" Jawab Alaude mendeathglare Al.

"I-itu..." Al hanya menggaruk. Tetapi, ia sadar sesuatu setelah itu. "Kenapa kau menanyakan seperti itu? Kau... Mencemaskanku?"

"..." Alaude terdiam dan melihat Al. Deathglarenya meningkat beberapa kali lipat dan mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Untuk apa aku mencemaskanmu?"

"A-ah... Benar juga..." Al hanya sweatdrop sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Alaude hanya diam dan melihat Al, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

_Ia selalu tersenyum..._

_Apapun yang terjadi, bibir itu selalu menyunggingkan senyuman..._

_Dan senyuman itu..._

_Akan selalu..._

_Dan hanya untukku..._

"_Alaude, kenapa kau malah melihatku ketika keadaanku memalukan seperti ini!" _Sekali lagi, suara itu terdengar dan membuat Hibari semakin kesal dibuatnya, karena itu hanya mengganggunya saja.

_"_Dasar bodoh..." Diluar dari alam bawah sadarnya, saat ini Hibari sedang berada disebuah kamar rumah sakit yang khas dengan bau obat dan cat putih. Disampingnya sekarang seorang laki-laki berambut pirang hanya terbaring dengan luka dimana-mana. "Entah bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang boss mafia... Dengan semua, kecerobohan yang kau lakukan..."

"Kyouya! Kenapa kau ada disini? !" Dino terkejut melihatnya dan hanya bisa mundur hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang. "A-aduh..."

"Aku mendengar seseorang yang bodoh... Yang terkena peluru hanya karena melindungi herbivore-herbivore itu..." Hibari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan berjalan menghampiri Dino.

"Karena keadaan mereka sudah gawat jadi aku terlalu terburu-buru membawa mereka keluar..." Dino hanya tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya. "Tetapi, pada akhirnya kami semua selamat bukan?" Hibari hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku sedikit sedih karena kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

_"Bodoh... Saat ini aku lebih menghawatirkan keadaanmu..."_ Suara itu hanya membuatnya diam. Mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan...

Memang benar...

Ia menghawatirkan keadaan Dino lebih dari apapun...

"Bodoh..." Hibari hanya melihat kearah Dino. "Kau... Benar-benar bodoh..."

"Sudahlah Kyou-" Dino melihat kearah Hibari yang sekarang ini menunjukkan wajah yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Ia terlihat cemas dan sedih melihat keadaan Dino. "Kyouya?"

"Kalau kau terluka parah bagaimana..." Hibari hanya berbicara dengan sangat pelan. Tetapi Dino bisa mendengarnya dan ia tampak sedih melihat Hibari seperti itu.

"Maaf..." Dino mengalungkan lehernya ditubuh Hibari. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa... Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu... Dan tersenyum untukmu..." Jawab Dino menyentuhkan dahinya kedahi Hibari dan tersenyum sedih sambil memegang pipi Hibari.

===KHR===

"Keadaan Cavallone sedang gawat..." Al sedang berada dibukit bersama dengan Alaude. Angin musim gugur berhembus begitu saja dan meniup kedua jubah yang dipake Al dan Alaude. "Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke Jepang dalam beberapa waktu..."

"..." Alaude hanya bisa diam melihat laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya itu. Raut wajah lelah itu tampak dengan jelas. Ia tidak ingin menambah kebingungan yang ada difikiran laki-laki itu. Ingin menghalanginya, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Al sampai sekarang.

"Apakah kau ingin menghentikanku?" Alaude melihat kearah Al saat ini.

Bingung, tentu saja...

Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu disaat seperti ini?

"Tidak..." Alaude hanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin mengatakan ya, tetapi itu hanya akan membuat Cavallone hancur. Hanya berbohong satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya tidak bimbang. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Al... Aku tidak akan menghalanginya..."

"..." Al menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia tidak melihat keraguan yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Alaude. Ia hanya tersenyum, senyuman biasa yang ia tunjukkan tetapi menyimpan kesedihan dibaliknya.

"Baiklah... Mungkin, ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir..." Al memegang tangan Alaude. Biasanya, Alaude akan langsung memukulnya dan pergi begitu saja. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia tidak bisa bergerak dan membiarkan Al melakukan apapun.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu... Untuk sekali ini..." Ucap Al sambil memegang pipi Alaude. Ia membelai rambut krem Alaude dan menatap mata abu-abunya. Alaude hanya mengangguk dan menatap mata kuning milik Al juga. Al hanya tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Alaude.

Tidak lama Al memeluk Alaude. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap dan mencium kening Alaude sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Alaude.

Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu dan tidak sadar, tentang perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu saat itu air mata mereka sama-sama mengalir seakan mengetahui bahwa itu akan menjadi pertemuan mereka yang terakhir.

_Aku tidak meminta apapun..._

_Tidak meminta kekuatan ataupun kekayaan..._

_Yang aku inginkan hanya satu..._

_Kau selalu ada disampingku..._

_Dan akan selalu tersenyum padaku..._

"Namaku adalah Alaude, Cloud Guardian pertama Vongola..." Pertemuan pertama Hibari Kyouya dengan sosok yang mirip dengannya itu hanya dihiasi dengan kesunyian. Tatapan yang sama-sama dingin itu hanya saling bertatapan, menunggu salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk menjadi seorang mafia... Tetapi, ada satu alasan yang membuatku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Primo..." Hibari hanya menatap mata itu, dan mendengarkan suaranya. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang selama ini berngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"Apakah kau kuat... Atau lemah..." Hibari menunggu jawaban dari seorang Alaude.

"Kuat..." Alaude menjawabnya dengan singkat tetap dengan raut wajah yang datar. "Tetapi aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk melawan anak kecil sepertimu..."

_===KHR===_

Saat ini, Alaude hanya bisa melihat sebuah peti mati yang dipenuhi oleh bunga lili. Ia menatap kosong sosok yang tertidur dengan tenang didalamnya itu. Sosok sang Primo Cavallone dengan rambut cokelatnya yang dibiarkan seperti sebelum ia kembali keitalia, mata kuning yang tidak akan pernah membuka untuk selama-lamanya, dan bibirnya yang tidak akan pernah menyunggingkan senyuman untuknya lagi.

"..." Alaude hanya diam, membatu. Walaupun semua orang sudah pergi dari peti mati itu, ia hanya membatu dan tidak bergerak. Ia menaruh salah satu bunga lili diatas dada sang primo dan memegang tangannya yang sudah dingin. Disebelah tangannya lagi, ia memegang sebuah surat yang ditulis Al sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

_Alaude..._

_Mungkin pada saat kau menerima surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini..._

_Kalau itu benar..._

_Surat ini akan sampai ketika kau berada didepan peti matiku..._

_Sejak dulu, ada satu hal yang ingin selalu aku katakan padamu..._

_Aku..._

_Aku menyukaimu Alaude..._

_Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, hingga akhir..._

_Tetapi, sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya padamu..._

_Dan sepertinya inipun hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan?_

_Sepertinya kau tidak pernah mau berada disampingku dan menghabiskan waktu denganku..._

_Walaupun aku tahu kalau kau sempat khawatir denganku ketika aku sakit, tetap saja..._

_Aku tidak bisa melihat kalau kau memiliki perasaan spesial padaku..._

_Tetapi, aku sudah senang kau menghawatirkanku ^^_

_Dan..._

_Mengenai pertanyaan terakhirku padamu..._

_"Apakah kau mau menghentikanku?"_

_Kalau saja kau mengatakan ya..._

_Aku akan tetap pergi, tetapi aku yakin aku memiliki kekuatan lebih dengan tekad kuat untuk bertemu lagi denganmu..._

_Tetapi sepertinya ini semua terlambat..._

_Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dikehidupan ini..._

_Tetapi, kuharap kita akan bertemu dikehidupan yang akan datang, dan saat ini..._

_Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku..._

_Ti amo... Alaude_

_Alfonso C._

"Kalau saja..." Alaude meremas surat yang ada ditangannya sekarang. "Kalau saja kau mengatakannya sejak awal... Aku pasti akan memberitahumu..." Tangan sang Cloud Guardian menyentuh pipi Primo Cavallone yang sudah dingin itu dengan lembut.

"Aku pasti akan memberitahumu... Kalau aku juga mencintaimu..."

_Mungkin dikehidupan dulu..._

_Aku membuat kesalahan dengan selalu membohongi perasaanku padamu..._

_Tetapi, percayalah..._

_Dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya..._

_Dan kuyakinkan, kita akan selalu bersama_

_Untuk selamanya..._

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh alat-alat yang terlihat rumit. Alat-alat itu terhubung dengan tubuh orang itu, yang menyokongnya untuk tetap hidup. Terjadi ledakan didalam markas Cavallone. Untungnya tidak ada anak buah yang terluka dan kerusakannya kecil dan bisa diperbaiki. Tetapi, sang Don Cavallone sekarang terbaring sekarat diruangan rumah sakit itu. Hibari Kyouya yang saat itu berusia 17 tahun, hanya bisa berdiri dan melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apakah... Kau akan meninggalkanku Dino...?" Jawab Hibari lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Kau... Akan meninggalkanku... Lagi..."_ Suara itu, lagi-lagi terdengar. Tetapi, kali ini bahkan Hibari tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya ingin Dino membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sosok sang Cloud Guardian primo hanya bisa diam tak bergerak melihat Hibari. Ia hanyalah sebuah roh, tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga.

_"Tidak... Aku sudah mengatakan, kalau aku akan selalu disampingmu selamanya... Bukan begitu, Alaude?" _Suara lainnya, yang juga sering terdengar hanya bisa membuat Alaude menatap kearah sekitarnya. Suara itu, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenalinya.

_"...Al..."_

Tetapi, tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda dari sang pemilik suara. Alaude hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia benar-benar lemah jika menyangkut Alfonso. Ia tidak ingin Hibari juga mengalami rasa bersalah yang sama dengannya.

"...ya..." Suara itu membuatnya melihat kearah sang don Cavallone. Alaude menyadari mata itu terbuka walaupun hanya sedikit. Mulut itu berbicara walaupun hanya sedikit.

_"Sadarlah... Ia tidak meninggalkanmu..."_ Kali ini Hibari mendengarnya. Suara yang selalu mengganggunya ini, kini menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dan yang ia lihat ketika itu, mata cokelat milik Don Cavallone yang menatapnya, dan senyuman lembut yang biasa ia berikan itu kini muncul kembali.

"...Kyouya... Kenapa kau ada disini..."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Dino, Hibari hanya menghampiri dan memeluknya. Tidak perduli dengan kondisi tubuh Dino yang masih parah. Ia hanya ingin memeluknya.

"Kyouya... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kukira..." Kyouya hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saja. "Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku... Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya..." Dino hanya terkejut mendengar yang dikatakan Hibari.

"Aku... Tidak bisa membayangkan, jika kau tidak ada..."

"Kyouya... Kyouya..." Dino hanya mendorong wajah Hibari hingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, memegangi pipi Hibari dan menghapus setetes air mata yang ternyata keluar dari mata Hibari. "Dengar... Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu...? Bukankah aku mengatakan kalau aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan tersenyum untukmu?"

"Aku... Akan selalu ada disampingmu... Apapun yang terjadi..." Dino mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hibari. "Karena aku... Mencintaimu..."

"..." Hibari hanya diam dengan tatapan datar. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian senyuman lembut tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Dino.

"Aku... Juga menyukaimu... Dino..."

_Kau benar..._

_Mungkin, dikehidupan lalu kita melakukan kesalahan terbesar..._

_Tetapi, saat ini bukankah kita sudah melihat kalau kita tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu?_

_Ya kan? Alaude?_

_**Cio : Bingung? Tenang aja, gw juga bingung kok _ #ditendang canda xD itu sebenernya cman kaya Alaude yang selalu ada sama Kyouya, n berusaha buat bikin Kyouya jujur ma diri dia sendiri :D dia ga mau Kyouya bikin kesalahan yang sama kaya yang dia lakukan dulu.**_

_**Kiri : tapi... Agak gaje ah ="=**_

_**Cio : iya nih... *mojok* soalnya lagi persiapa Mafia Academic Forum yang udah final step *mojok***_

_**Kozu : ya udah, lanjutin dulu sono!**_

_**Cio : iya-iya! Bentar gw penutupan! Oke, K.C #plak anda puas dengan ffic ini? XD klo kurang puas bakal gw bikin yang judulnya "I can't loving you because my brother love your brother xD"**_

_**Kiri : panjang amat...**_

_**Cio : ntar gw coba dipendekin ==" oke maaf klo gaje atau kurang bagus ya xD maaf beribu-ribu maaf xD**_

_**All : diharapkan review dari anda semua~**_


End file.
